Hitzewallungen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Es ist Sommer in Karakura Town und zumindest ein Shinigami kann die ganze Hitze so gar nicht ab.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören, wie sollte es anders sein, Kubo Tite. Mir gibt keiner Geld, dafür dass ich ständig Fanfics schreibe, also ist der Punkt auch geklärt! _

_**Challengebedingung: **Es ist Sommer in der realen Welt und Hitsu und Matsu sitzen noch da fest (nicht so wie im Manga, pffft!) und Hitsu kriegt die totale Krise, weil Hitze is ja so gar nicht sein Ding ;) Hitsu Wind zuwedelt - Samusa_

_**Genre:** General/Humor_

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Spoiler:** --_

_**Author: **YuryJulian_

**Hitzewallungen**

Es war Sommer in der realen Welt, die Sonne lachte am strahlend blauen Himmel und brachte damit den Teer der Straßen zum schmelzen. Zu ihrem Unglück hatten es Hitsugaya Toushiro, seines Zeichens Taichou der zehnten Division, und Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugayas sexy Fukutaichou, immer noch nicht in die Soul Society zurück geschafft. Während die eine in Orihimes Wohnung sich vor den Ventilator gesetzt hatte und dort die neuesten Modezeitschriften durchblätterte, war jemand anderes kurz davor auf dem Dach vor sich hin zu schmelzen. Stöhnend rutschte Hitsugaya noch tiefer an dem Mauervorsprung hinunter, der kaum Schatten spendete.

Innerlich schollte er sich für seine Dummheit, einfach so blind in die reale Welt gegangen zu sein. Er hätte jetzt so schön in seinem Büro der zehnten Division sitzen können, sich der Papierarbeit widmen und müsste nicht Höllenqualen unter einer sengenden Sommersonne leiden. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht einmal mehr in sein Büro herein kommen, weil dieses so voll gestopft mit Arbeit war, die ihn mindestens einen Monat an den Schreibtisch fesselte.

Er seufzte erneut einmal tief auf und versuchte sich in eine andere Position zu legen, doch der heiße Teer verbrannte ihm halb die Haut seines Gigais und er stand schneller, als ihm lieb war. Diese kurze Bewegung allein ließ ihm den Schweiß in Strömen von der Stirn fließen und er machte sich schnell auf den Weg in das Innere des Hauses. Vor der Tür von Orihime zögerte er einen Moment, doch dann klopfte er und hörte erst auf, als diese ihm öffnete.

„Hitsugaya-kun?", fragend blickte sie ihn an.

„Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte er und hatte dabei den Blick trotzig zur Seite gewandt.

„Oh, natürlich", sagte sie sofort und ließ ihn eintreten. Ihm entging dabei jedoch nicht, dass sie ihn anstarrte.

„Was?", blaffte er sie an.

„Uhm... tut das nicht weh?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was soll weh tun?"

„Na deine Haut", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge und zeigte auf den Spiegel, den sie in ihrem Flur hängen hatte. Hitsugaya drehte sich herum und sah, wie rot er war. „Du hast dir einen ziemlichen Sonnenbrand geholt."

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und grummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, ehe er in das Wohnzimmer trottet und sich dort auf den Boden setzte, wo Matsumoto ihn neugierig betrachtete. „Ich weiß wie ich aussehe, danke!", sagte er sofort, bevor sie überhaupt dazu kam ihn ansprechen zu wollen.

Orihime war ihm gefolgt und lächelte schüchtern zu der anderen Frau. „Ich hätte Sonnencreme da, die kühlt etwas ab. Soll ich sie holen?"

„Nein."

„Taichou, das sieht wirklich schlimm aus", sagte nun aus Matsumoto.

„Danke, ich brauche nichts."

„Tut das denn nicht weh?", wollte Matsumoto weiter wissen.

„Nein." Die Antwort war mehr als klar.

„Dann ist gut", sagte Matsumoto, stand auf und piekste mit ihrem Finger Hitsugaya in die Wange, der aufsprang und sofort mehrere Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und seinem Fukutaichou brachte. Gewinnend lächelte diese. „Aha, es tut also doch weh." Sie drehte sich Orihime zu. „Wir brauchen doch die Creme, von der du eben sprachst."

„Hähä", lächelte Orihime dämlich und verschwand für ein paar Minuten aus dem Raum. „Ehrlich, Taichou, wieso sitzt du auch die ganze Zeit auf dem Dach in der Sonne? Du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass hier in der realen Welt unsere Gigai empfindlich auf die Sonne reagieren. Wenn es nicht so warm wäre, würde ich mich auch ein wenig in die Sonne legen, allerdings hätte ich mich vorher mit Creme versorgt. So aussehen will ich garantiert nicht. Ein Hummer im Kochtopf erscheint richtig blass gegen dich."

Grummelig drehte sich Hitsugaya weg und betrachtete anscheinend interessiert Orihimes Bücherschrank, der voll gestopft war mit Mädchenmanga.

„Hier ist sie schon", verkündete Orihime und stürmte mit einer Familienflasche Sonnenmilch in das Wohnzimmer.

„Ah, gib her", Matsumoto erleichterte ihre Gastgeberin um die Sonnenmilch.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hitsugaya, der Böses ahnte und dessen Augenbraue in unangenehmes Zucken verfallen war.

„Na was wohl?", kam die protestierende Gegenfrage. „Ich werde dich eincremen."

„Danke, das kann ich selbst!" Hitsugaya packte schneller als ihr lieb war die Flasche und schloss sich im Badezimmer ein.

Matsumoto seufzte hörbar aus. „Er benimmt sich manchmal wie ein Kind." Orihime konnte dazu lediglich dümmlich lachen. Ihr war durch die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihren neuen Mitbewohnern sehr schnell klar geworden, dass man Hitsugaya Toushiro besser nicht als Kind oder klein bezeichnete, denn das mochte dieser gar nicht und letztendlich konnte es für denjenigen, der es sagte, sehr schlecht enden. Solange sie sich ihren Teil leise dachte, wurde keinem ein Leid zugefügt.

Der Fukutaichou der zehnten Division legte sich auf die Couch und stöhnte vor Hitze auf. Mit einer Zeitschrift fächerte sie sich Luft zu. „Ist das immer so heiß hier?"

Orihime schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht immer, aber manchmal im Sommer wird es das schon. Meistens bin ich dann Eis essen gegangen oder schwimmen, das kühlt ab."

„Eis?" Matsumoto saß wieder kerzengerade im Bett. „Das habe ich noch gar nicht probiert. Schmeckt das denn gut?" Das einzige Eis, das sie kannte, war das, das ihr Taichou bisweilen mit seinem Bankai produzierte und das tat weh, sollte man davon etwas abbekommen.

Das überraschte die gute Orihime nun doch. „Sag bloß, du hast noch nie Eis gegessen?"

Matsumoto schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Wird es einem davon kühler."

„Oh ja, es... naja, eigentlich nicht wirklich, aber es ist herrlich erfrischend", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Wollen wir uns eines holen?"

„Ja!" Was für eine Frage, bei solchen Dingen war Matsumoto doch sofort dabei.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?" Hitsugaya hatte es endlich geschafft wieder aus dem Bad zurück zu kehren und sah misstrauisch auf seinen Fukutaichou, ehe er Orihime musterte. Während er weg war, hatten die beiden doch irgendwas besprochen. Doch auf einmal fingen beide an zu lachen, da sie das unterdrückte Prusten nicht mehr hatten halten können. Wie von selbst wanderte während dieses Ausbruches Hitsugayas Augenbraue nach oben und zuckte unaufhörlich vor sich hin. „Was. Ist. Denn. So. Witzig?"

„Tut... mir ... hohoho... Leid... hihi, aber...hahahaha, das ...prust ... ist einfach ... hahaha... zu komisch", versuchte Matsumoto anzufangen, doch sie bekam sich einfach nicht in den Griff.

Orihime fand als erste ihre Fassung ein wenig wieder und kam zu dem Taichou der zehnten Division. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über dessen Gesicht. „Du hast dir viel zu viel von der Creme ins Gesicht geschmiert. Es reicht nur ein wenig und man muss es nicht sehen, als hättest du dir eine Gesichtsmaske gemacht." Sie nahm ein Taschentuch und versuchte damit behutsam die zu viel aufgetragene Creme aus dem Gesicht des Taichous zu wischen.

„Woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen?", nuschelte dieser fast schon beleidigt vor sich hin.

Sich immer noch den Bauch vor Lachen haltend, klopfte Matsumoto ihm mit ihrer freien Hand auf die Schulter. „Taichou, du bist echt witzig, haha."

Hitsugaya riss sich von Orihime los, die ihn soweit von der überschüssigen Sonnenmilch befreit hatte und stapfte in die Küche, um sich vor den geöffneten Kühlschrank zu setzen. Dort war es angenehmer als auf dem Dach.

„Was macht er denn da?", flüsterte Orihime Matsumoto zu, als diese verdeckt vom Flur aus in die Küche luscherten.

„Ich schätze ihm ist wirklich zu heiß", flüsterte Matsumoto zurück.

„Das ist es uns doch allen", entgegnete das Menschenmädchen.

Matsumoto zog sie am Arm in das Wohnzimmer. „Schon, aber du weißt doch, das sein Bankai die stärkste Eisform ist, nicht?" Orihime nickte. „Und nun stell dir vor, jemand, der sich in der Kälte wohl fühlt muss sich mit den jetzigen Temperaturen auseinander setzen. Ich vermute, für ihn ist das alles viel schlimmer als für uns. Darum ist er auch vom Dach geflüchtet, andernfalls wäre er sicherlich noch viel länger dort oben geblieben."

„So ist das also", sagte Orihime nachdenklich. „Aber wenn er vor dem Kühlschrank sitzt, verschwendet er viel zu viel Strom. Sollten wir ihn nicht lieber zum Eis essen mitnehmen und anschließend schwimmen gehen? Ich kenne ein tolles Schwimmbad, dort kann man sich herrlich abkühlen."

„Oh ja, das wäre super!", freute sich Matsumoto, die noch immer keine Ahnung von Eis hatte und was ein Schwimmbad war gleich gar nicht, aber sie nahm das als eine kühle Version von Orihimes Badewanne an.

„Matsumoto-san?", fragte Orihime etwas zaghaft.

„Ja?"

„Habt ihr zwei eigentlich Badesachen?"

„Wieso? Geht man da nicht nackt rein?"

Orihime lief rot an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht in einem Schwimmbad."

„Hm", dachte Matsumoto nach. „Dann müssen wir uns natürlich mit entsprechender Kleidung eindecken. Dem Taichou wird das aber nicht gefallen, wenn er es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht hat und nun wieder raus muss."

„Wir können ihm etwas mitbringen und ihn derweil hier lassen", schlug Orihime vor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das gehen wird. Bevor wir unten sind, ist er uns auf den Fersen und verfolgt uns, egal wie sehr ihm das Wetter zu schaffen macht."

„Ich kann ihm ja anbieten, dass er derweil ein kaltes Bad nimmt." Orihime gingen einfach nicht die Idee aus. Wenn Hitsugaya es wünschte, würde sie sicherlich noch ein paar Eiswürfel organisieren und in sein Badewasser tun.

Matsumoto schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat bisher jegliches Angebot abgelehnt etwas von dir in Anspruch zu nehmen, da wird er das auch nicht machen. Allein schon, das er vor dem Kühlschrank sitzt, ist mehr als man von ihm erwartet." Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sah Matsumoto entschlossener aus. „Wir gehen jetzt einfach!", bestimmte sie.

„Öh, gut", sagte Orihime, griff ihre Handtasche und huschte der rothaarigen Frau hinterher, die sich von der Hitze nicht groß angegriffen zu fühlen schien. Wie diese es jedoch voraus gesagt hatte, war unten auf der Straße ein dritter mit in ihrem Bunde und folgte ihnen in sicherem Abstand.

„Wollen wir zuerst Eis essen und dann wegen Badesachen gucken?", fragte Orihime, als sie in der Stadt ankamen.

Matsumoto warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu ihrem Taichou, dem die Hitze ziemlich zusetzte. Mitleidig sah sie zu dem Mädchen neben sich. „Wir sollten irgendwohin gehen, wo es etwas kühler ist." Mit einem Kopfnicken gab sie Orihime zu verstehen, warum.

„Oh, dann lieber Eis essen. Ich kenne eine ganz tolle Eisdiele, da gibt es sooooooolllche Becher!" Sie breitete die Arme übergroß aus.

„Ich freue mich", sagte Matsumoto und fünf Minuten später saßen sie alle drei unter einem grünem Sonnenschirm auf der Terrasse des Eiscafes. Ein Kellner brachte ihnen die bunten Karten. „So, das ist also Eis", stellte Matsumoto fest und betrachtete aufmerksam die kleinen Bildchen. Hitsugaya war vorerst dazu übergangen sich mit der Karte Luft zu zu fächeln, ehe er da überhaupt hinein sah. Wer wusste denn schon, was das schon wieder für gefährliche Dinge waren, die die Menschen da aßen. Er konnte einige Kinder am Nebentisch beobachten, die ihre Eltern anbettelten eine zweite Portion bekommen zu können. So schlecht konnte es also nicht sein, allerdings hatte er vor einer Woche das Selbe auch von Orihimes Kochkünsten gedacht und durfte anschließend eine Nacht auf deren Toilette verbringen.

„Das da sieht doch hübsch aus."

„Ich nehme immer das hier", zeigte Orihime Matsumoto ihr Lieblingseis auf der Karte.

„Das schmeckt?", fragte der Fukutaichou misstrauisch.

„Sehr sogar. Du kannst das auch variieren lassen. Einfach sagen, was du gerne hast und die machen das dann. Hitsugaya-kun, hast du dir schon eins ausgesucht?"

„Hö?" Verträumt sah er zu dem Mädchen ihm gegenüber und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht wovon sie sprach. Ihm tropfte der Schweiß in Strömen von der Stirn und sie verlangte hier von ihm geistige Anwesenheit.

„Hast du dir schon ein Eis ausgesucht?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

„Nein danke, ich verzichte lieber. Wer weiß, wie schnell ich dieses Mal aus dem Klo wieder raus bin."

„Äh... hahaha", lachte Orihime dämlich, die sehr genau wusste, worauf das anspielte.

„Sie sagt aber, das es kühl ist und erfrischt", versuchte Matsumoto ihn nun zu überreden.

„Ich will nicht", sagte er entschieden.

„Na gut", meinte Matsumoto achselzuckend und Hitsugaya war erstaunt wie schnell sie aufzugeben schien. Musste wohl an der Hitze liegen, dass selbst sie keine Lust dazu hatte ihm dauerhaft auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Der Kellner bekam sofort mit, wenn einer nicht mehr die Karte studierte und nahm die Bestellungen auf. Er fragte zweimal, ob Hitsugaya auch etwas haben wollte und als dieser dann ihn zornig anblaffte, suchte er schnell das Weite. Der Blick des Taichous wanderte wieder zu der Familie mit den Kindern, die es doch geschafft hatten ein kleines Eis zu ergattern und dieses nun glücklich schleckten. Ohne es zu bemerkten rutschte Matsumoto mit ihrem Stuhl immer näher an ihn heran und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr hinüber. „Gibt es dort etwas interessantes?"

Hitsugaya sah erschrocken in das lächelnde Gesicht von Matsumoto. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so weit weg mit deinen Gedanken", sagte sie.

„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte er grummelig.

Noch immer lächelnd rutschte sie wieder etwas von ihm weg. Die Hitze war bereits genug, da musste man nicht auch noch eng aufeinander sitzen und schon gar nicht, wenn man genau wusste wie sehr der andere unter den Temperaturen zu leiden hatte.

Der Kellner brachte die beiden Eisportionen und Matsumoto stürzte sich gleich nach dem ersten köstlichen Bissen darauf. „Wow, das ist ja toll!", staunte sie und nahm gleich einen weiteren großen Löffel von dem kalten Etwas. „Willst du wirklich nichts haben, Taichou?"

Misstrauisch blickte Hitsugaya auf ihren Becher mit den seltsamen Kugeln und den Früchten. „Das sieht...seltsam aus."

„Ist es aber nicht", sagte Matsumoto kopfschüttelnd und packte ein kleines bisschen ihres Eises auf den Löffel. „Hier, probier mal. Der Klecks wird dich schon nicht umbringen." Sie sah ihn aufmunternd an, doch lediglich die berühmte Augenbraue zuckte ein wenig nach oben. Matsumoto wäre aber nicht Matsumoto, wenn sie so schnell aufgab und es dabei beließ. Statt dessen schob sie den Löffel immer näher an den Mund ihres Taichous heran, bis dieser halb vom Stuhl fiel, nur um ihr auszuweichen. Trotzig machte er den Mund auf und aß das... wunderbar... leckere... und vor allem KÜHLE etwas.

„Na?", fragte Matsumoto ihn erwartungsvoll. „Ist es lecker oder nicht?"

„Hm, ganz toll", sagte er und rutschte vom Stuhl.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Matsumoto ihn.

„Hitsugaya-kun?", fragte auch Orihime.

„Bin gleich zurück", sagte dieser nur beiläufig und schlurfte mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen in die Eisdiele hinein. Wenig später kam er mit einer großen Eistüte zurück und rutschte wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Stolz über ihre Idee sahen sich die beiden Frauen an und verloren am besten kein weiteres Wort, das Hitsugaya hätte verärgern können.

„Uaaahhhh, das hat gut getan!", verkündete Matsumoto, als auch ihre dritte Eisportion den Weg in ihren Magen geschafft hatte und sie sich streckte. Hitsugaya selbst war noch dabei seinen Melonenbecher auszukratzen.

Peinlich berührt von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Gäste lächelte Orihime dämlich vor sich hin. Ihr hätte klar sein müssen, dass Shinigami auch bei Eis einen unstillbaren Appetit hatten. „Wollen wir uns dann nach Badesachen umsehen?", das war bereits ihr vierter Versuch sie aus dem Eiscafe heraus zu bekommen.

Matsumoto stützte das Kinn auf dem Handballen auf und beobachtete ihren Taichou, der gerade mehr denn je wie ein Kind aussah und von der ganzen Hitze nicht einmal mehr halb so angegriffen wirkte, wie zuvor. „Um in dieses Schwimmbad zu gehen, von dem du sprachst?"

„Genau, du brauchst doch einen Badeanzug und Hitsugaya-kun eine Badehose", sagte Orihime und versuchte lieber nicht darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Theater es geben könnte, wenn sie den Taichou der zehnten Division in ein Schwimmbad bringen wollten.

„Gut, dann machen wir das", Matsumoto stand auf und legte einige Scheine auf den Tisch. Geld, das ihnen zum Glück durch die Soul Society zur Verfügung stand. Wenigstens daran fehlte es den Shinigami nicht.

„Taichou?", fragte sie, als sie schon fast die drei Stufen von der Terrasse herunter waren und dieser noch immer am letzten Tropfen in seinem Becher leckte. Er stellte ihn richtig auf den Tisch und huschte schnell hinterher. „Wo geht es denn jetzt hin? Ich hätte da noch etwas essen können."

Matsumoto lachte. „Keine Sorge, laut Orihime gibt es bei unserem nächsten Stopp genug Möglichkeiten für dich der Hitze zu trotzen und dich abzukühlen. Du musst doch genug Eis mittlerweile in deinem Bauch haben, um bis heute Abend durch zu kommen."

Grummelnd tapste er neben den beiden her. Ein kleines Eis wäre doch auf jeden Fall noch drinnen gewesen, dachte er beleidigt bei sich. Warum mussten es Frauen nur immer so eilig haben einkaufen zu gehen? Und wie es der Zufall so wollte lag auch genau auf ihrem Weg ein Laden für Bademoden.

„Wie hübsch!", war Matsumoto sogleich von den ausgestellten Teilen entzückt und es brauchte wirklich keinen weiteren Anreiz mehr für sie den Laden zu betreten. Hitsugaya indessen wurde es bereits wieder viel zu heiß und er suchte sich im Geschäft zwischen der Ware einen Hocker in der Nähe der Klimaanlage. So ein Teil sollte sich Orihime am besten auch anschaffen, oder er würde das am nächsten Tag anschleppen. Der kleine Ventilator war von Matsumoto bereits zu sehr in Anspruch genommen, als noch viel für Hitsugaya übrig blieb.

„Steht der mir?", fragte Matsumoto an Orihime gewandt und hielt sich einen knappen Badeanzug an.

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ihn auch anprobieren. Unsere Kabinen sind dort drüben", kam die Verkäuferin helfend zu Eile. „Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes? Dann kann ich Ihnen noch einige heraus suchen?"

Matsumoto legte nachdenklich den Finger auf die Lippen. „Hm..." Ihr Blick glitt suchend durch den Laden. „Eigentlich nicht, ich brauche nur etwas fürs Schwimmbad", sagte sie und ging in Richtung Umkleidekabine davon. Auf ihrem Weg kam sie an dem wartenden Taichou vorbei. „Ach, und er braucht auch etwas." Sie zeigte auf Hitsugaya und zog den Vorhang der Kabine zu, der wenig später wieder offen war und sie sich kritisch im Spiegel betrachtete und sich mehrmals von Orihime versichern ließ, dass sie gut aussah.

„Ich weiß nicht", zweifelte Matsumoto. „Findest du nicht auch, dass mich das hier fett macht? Querstreifen sind immer unvorteilhaft, egal in welcher Form."

„Insbesondere an dir", sagte Hitsugaya trocken.

„Das reicht, ich probiere etwas anderes", wütend stapfte sie in die Kabine zurück und probierte einen anderen an. Die Verkäuferin kam zu Orihime und übergab ihr die heraus gesuchten Teile für Matsumoto, dann kniete sie sich vor Hitsugaya nieder. „Das hier habe ich für dich heraus gesucht. Du kannst in die andere Kabine gehen und probieren, ob es dir... passt", unsicher wich sie einen halben Schritt zurück. So einen bösen Blick hatte sie ja noch nie bei einem Kind gesehen.

Er stand seufzend auf und nahm ihr die Badehosen ab. Kritisch sah er sich jede an und fast alle, insbesondere die mit den süßen, knuffigen Tierchen drauf, wanderte sogleich auf die nächstbeste Stange, wo er sie nur hin warf. Mit den restlichen zwei Hosen, eine grüne und eine blaue, ging er in die Kabine neben Matsumoto und war für wenige Augenblicke beschäftigt.

Eingeschüchtert stellte sich die Verkäuferin neben Orihime und betrachtete Matsumoto, die nun mit einem knappen Bikini vor dem Spiegel ihre Runden drehte. „Es steht Ihnen", sagte sie.

Nickend bestätigte der Fukutaichou dies. „Finde ich auch. Das ist perfekt für mich. Den Badeanzug will ich."

„Das ist ein Bikini", verbesserte die Verkäuferin sie.

„Dann eben ein Bi-Kini, mir egal, solange ich es im Schwimmbad anziehen kann." Sie sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist denn...?"

„Oh, Ihr Kleiner ist in der anderen Kabine und probiert ein paar Badehosen an, die ich ihm gebracht habe", half die Verkäuferin weiter.

Hitsugaya als ihren Kleinen zu bezeichnen stimmte Matsumoto nicht sonderlich glücklich, aber solange er dies nicht selbst mitbekam und hier einen seiner berühmten Tobanfälle bekam, ließ sie die Sache auf sich beruhen und zog sich ihre Bluse und den Rock in der Kabine an. In der Zwischenzeit schaffte es auch Hitsugaya aus seiner Kabine heraus zu kommen und trat neben sie. „Bist du fertig?", nuschelte er sichtlich genervt.

„Jaha", sagte sie fröhlich und blickte ihn neugierig an. „Hast du etwas gefunden?"

Er hielt wortlos die grüne Badehose hoch. „Gut", sagte Matsumoto, schnappte sich das Teil und trug es mit ihrem Bi-Kini zur Kasse.

„So, das ist also ein Hallenbad?", fragte Matsumoto erstaunt, als sie vor einem großen Gebäude standen.

„Ja, die haben auch ein Freibad, wir müssen also nicht die ganze Zeit drinnen sein und können uns raus in die Sonne legen", sagte Orihime, die ihre Tasche mit den Badesachen mit beiden Händen fest hielt.

„Ich dachte genau vor der wollten wir flüchten?", sagte Hitsugaya schon wieder schlecht gelaunt.

„Du kommst sowieso nicht mehr in die Sonne, so rot wie du bist", sagte Matsumoto und packte ihren Taichou bei der Hand. „Los, lass uns rein gehen, ich will wissen wie so ein Schwimmbad von innen aussieht."

Damit es zu keinen Missverständnissen kam, übernahm Orihime für sie drei die Angelegenheit bei der Kasse und zahlte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die beiden Shinigami den Trick mit der elektronischen Eintrittskarte und dem für sie seltsamen Drehkreuz raus hatten, aber letztendlich standen sie dahinter. „Und jetzt umziehen?", fragte Matsumoto ganz gespannt und war kurz davor sich an Ort und Stelle die Bluse über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Nein, nein, dafür müssen wir in die Umkleidekabinen gehen. Siehst du dort die Zeichen? Das ist für Frauen und das dort für Männer", erklärte sie und schon spazierte Hitsugaya los. „Wir sehen uns", sagte er noch und ging durch die Tür in die Männerumkleide.

Matsumoto nahm Orihimes Hand und zog sie zu der anderen Umkleide. Neugierig betrachtete sie den Raum dahinter, wo sich zwei ältere Vetteln über die Krankheiten ihrer Männer unterhielten und abtrockneten. „So sieht das also aus", sagte Matsumoto interessiert.

„Ja, es gibt auch Einzelkabinen, wo man sich umziehen kann", sagte Orihime. „Du kannst sie dort finden, wenn du eine brauchen solltest." Wozu sie das sagte, wusste sie selbst schon nicht mehr, denn Matsumoto hatte kein Problem damit sich zu entkleiden und das war auch noch schneller geschehen, als es manch einem lieb sein konnte. Sie schlüpfte in ihren hübschen Bi-kini und nahm das Handtuch über den Unterarm gelegt. „Was jetzt?", sie war schon ganz hippelig und wollte sofort weitere Erkundungstouren unternehmen.

Orihime, die gerade erst einmal ihre Shorts ausgezogen hatte, blickte sich etwas verwirrt um. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig, aber du kannst deine Sachen hierher legen und ich schließe sie dann in einen der Schränke ein, während du duschen gehst."

„Hier gibt es auch Duschen?" Matsumoto war fasziniert.

„Ja, das ist üblich sich zuerst zu waschen, bevor man ins Wasser geht."

„Wo sind sie?"

„Dort", zeigte Orihime auf die andere Tür und schon war Matsumoto verschwunden. Das Mädchen beeilte sich lieber mit dem Umziehen, wer wusste denn schon, wozu so ein Fukutaichou alles in der Lage war und Hitsugaya-kun in der anderen Umkleidekabine war ganz allein. Hoffentlich kam er dort auch zurecht. Sie hatte ihm gar nicht sagen können, dass er seine Sachen lieber einsperren sollte, ehe jemand auf die Idee kam sie zu stehlen.

Sie legte ihre eigenen Sachen und die von Matsumoto ordentlich zusammen und sperrte sie in ein Fach mit der Nummer zehn. Den Schlüssel band sie sich um das Handgelenk und ging mit ihrem Handtuch zu den Duschen wo Matsumoto natürlich nicht mehr war. Sie beeilte sich mit dem duschen und ging dann durch die andere Tür hinaus in die eigentliche Halle mit dem Schwimmbad. Matsumoto hatte sich auf einer Liege ausgebreitet und beobachtete all die Leute, die durch das blaue Wasser tollten. Orihime ging zu ihr und breitete ihr Handtuch auf dem anderen Stuhl neben Matsumoto aus.

„Das hier ist also jetzt ein Schwimmbad?", fragte sie das Mädchen.

„Äh, ja und dort hinten geht es raus ins Freibad, dort kann man sich draußen auf die Wiese legen und ebenfalls in einem der Becken schwimmen. Das Wasser ist dort sicherlich etwas wärmer als hier drinnen, wegen der Sonne, aber immer noch schön kühl", erklärte Orihime.

„Aha", sagte Matsumoto, sah kurz durch die großen Scheiben nach draußen, wo einige Kinder mit einem Ball spielten und sah anschließend wieder durch die Halle. Auf einmal stand sie auf und eilte davon. Orihime hatte ihn zuerst nicht gesehen, aber Matsumoto erblickte ihren Taichou auf hundert Meter Entfernung wenn es sein musste.

Wie vergessen stand der Taichou der zehnten Division am Rand eines Beckens und sah mit suchendem Blick um sich herum. Ein Handtuch hatte er natürlich nicht dabei und auch sonst wirkte er völlig fehl am Platze. Matsumoto kam dicht hinter ihm zum stehen und schubste ihn ins Wasser. Lachend ging sie in die Hocke und winkte ihrem Taichou, der prustend auftauchte und seine alten Gewohnheiten nicht ablegen konnte. „MATSUMOTO!", hallte es lauthin durch das Schwimmbad und mehrere neugierige Köpfe wandten sich in ihre Richtung um.

„Ist das nicht lustig? Im Wasser kannst du dich abkühlen und musst nicht vor dem Kühlschrank sitzen", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich kühl dich gleich ab, wenn du das nochmal machen solltest!", fauchte Hitsugaya und kletterte umständlich aus dem Becken. „Wo ist das Menschenmädchen?", fragte er sie.

„Orihime ist dort hinten. Wie ist das Wasser?"

„Nass", sagte er und stapfte zu Orihime, die betreten lächelte. Die beiden Shinigami zogen einfach überall die Blicke auf sich. Hitsugaya setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den zuvor noch Matsumoto hatte und sah sich um.

„Bist du jetzt beleidigt?", fragte Matsumoto und schob eine weitere Liege neben die seine um ganz nah bei ihm zu sein.

„Hitsugaya-kun, wie ich sehe hast du auch einen Schlüssel für einen Schließschrank", unterbrach Orihime, die das gelbe Band an seinem Handgelenk bemerkte.

„Natürlich, stand doch groß dort an einer Wand, dass man seine Sachen einschließen soll", sagte er altklug und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Stimmt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte Orihime und lachte dämlich. „Also... das hier ist nun ein Hallenbad, wo man sich von der Hitze abkühlen kann und ... ich geh jetzt etwas schwimmen." Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Dort hinten ist eine große Rutsche, das macht richtig Spaß."

„Eine Rutsche?", fragte auch Matsumoto neugierig. „Au ja, komm Taichou, wir gehen dort auch hin." Sie wollte ihn schon am Arm mit sich zerren, doch sein eiskalter Blick ließ es ihr kalt den Rücken runter laufen. War heute wirklich so ein heißer Tag gewesen? Im Moment empfand sie dies nämlich weniger.

„Ich mach keinen Kinderkram", grummelte er und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff.

Matsumoto seufzte auf. „Ist gut, wie du möchtest, aber beschwer dich nachher nicht, wenn es dir keinen Spaß macht. Nur vom rumsitzen erlebt man nichts!" Sie ging mit Orihime davon.

„Pah, von wegen keinen Spaß. Ich amüsier mich prächtig und nass bin ich auch schon", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und beobachtete zwei Jungen, die in etwa so groß waren wie er und sich ein Wettschwimmen lieferten, ehe sie sich auf die Steilrutschte stürzten und da parallel hinunter rutschen, da diese zwei Bahnen hatte.

Als Orihime und Matsumoto von mehreren Rutschpartien auf der großen Riesenrutsche zurück kamen und sich zuvor noch draußen umgesehen hatten, trauten sie beiden ihren Augen nicht. Hitsugaya Toushiro war im Becken vor ihnen und spielte mit zwei Jungen, die auf den ersten Blick seine Schulfreunde hätten sein könnten. Matsumoto kicherte wissend in sich hinein und schubste Orihime davon. Hitsugaya würde es sicherlich nicht wollen, dass man ihn so hier sah und sich amüsierte. Am besten ließen sie ihn allein mit seinen neuen Freunden und der Möglichkeit einmal Junge sein zu dürfen.

Sobald sie drei Stunden später wieder zu ihren Liegestühlen zurück kamen, saß Hitsugaya wieder schlecht gelaunt da und blickte sie nur genervt an. „Was habt ihr so lange getrieben?", fragte er.

„Och, wir haben uns amüsiert", sagte Matsumoto beiläufig und setzte sich neben ihn. „War dir etwa langweilig? Du hättest doch im Wasser schwimmen können."

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte Hitsugaya und sein Magen gab gleich noch lauten Protest dazu.

„Dann sollten wir nach Hause gehen und ich koche uns etwas schönes", verkündete Orihime stolz und überhörte geflissentlich das „Bitte nicht", von Hitsugaya.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause einigte man sich dann doch eine Pizza zu bestellen, da der Hunger bei allen dreien viel zu groß war, als dass man noch lange auf das Essen warten wollte, bis dieses gekocht war.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie alle in Orihimes Wohnzimmer und die Frauen erzählten sich begeistert von ihrem tollen Tag im Schwimmbad. Hitsugaya erhob sich.

„Wo gehst du hin, Taichou?", fragte Matsumoto.

„Auf's Dach, ich bin müde."

„Uhm, Hitsugaya-kun, du kannst auch hier schlafen. Morgen soll es wieder so warm werden und ich weiß nicht, ob das mit deinem Sonnenbrand so gut ist, wenn du wieder dort oben bist", wandte Orihime ein.

„Da hat sie Recht, Taichou, du solltest eine Weile in der Wohnung schlafen und nicht immer auf das Dach gehen. Dort ist es doch sicherlich total ungemütlich. Nimm lieber die Couch hier, die ist richtig bequem", versicherte Matsumoto.

Abschätzend glitt Hitsugayas Blick über die beiden Gesichter ihm gegenüber. „Gehen wir dann auch wieder ins Schwimmbad?", wollte er wissen.

Matsumoto und Rangiku warfen sich einige viel sagenden Blicke zu, ehe beide nickten.

„Gut, dann bleibe ich hier."

ENDE

written: August / September 2006


End file.
